


Another SDR2 Chatfic

by babeykinz (cloudynobility)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynobility/pseuds/babeykinz
Summary: In which Sonia has to much power and is also a god at minecraft





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an introductory chapter!!!  
send me prompts and ill wrote them!!  
this will include the characters from the other game and also Junko but shes not bad,,,,,,,,,,

_8:56am_

**Chiaki has added 15 people to Cowboy Central**

Chiaki: Sup Gaymers

Chiaki: Welcome to my domain

Hajime: Cryptic,,,,, thank you.

Sonia: >:3c

Kazuichi: Oh No

Gundham: Oh No

**Sonia has removed 15 admin privileges**

**Miss.Minecraf has changed 15 usernames**

Miss.Minecraf: >:3

Cryptic,,,,,: Fair

TwoTrucks: I am afraid

TwoTrucks: Oh.

TwoTrucks: Thanks I hate it.

ToGothForUs: HA

ToGothForUs: ,,,,,,,,

TwoTrucks: Get Wrecked Loser

HelllloNurse: Oh! Thank you!

BitchyDancer: Hey!

BitchyDancer: I mean you arent wrong but hey!

HiyokoWatcher: I mean,,,,,,,, 

HiyokoWatcher: Yeah.

DAD!: HELL YEAH!

FOODMOM! ALMOST MATCHING!

JustCallMeOptimusPrime: Sonia id die for you.

TheSceneQueen: IBUKI LOVES HER NAME!!

localyukaza: if mine has anything to do with babey ill kill you sonia

localyukaza: oh

localyukaza: okay this is fine 

bamboostick: valid

insertinduendohere: i mean, im not complaining

hoperat: correct.

TwoTrucks: Sonia has so much control this is not good

Miss.Minecraf: >:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonia rages

**Cowboy Central**

THESceneQueen and 6 others have joined voice chat called Sonia Rage Time

"OKAY LITERALLY FUCK OFF IBUKI IM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW I COULD KILL A MAN THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT I HAD 40 FUCKIN EXP, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT SHIT TOOK ME AND THEN A FUCKIN SKELETON HAD TO SHOOT ME FROM LIKE 15 BLOCKS AWAY I DONT FUCKING THINK SO. ILL FUCKIN FIND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY YOU STUPID PILE OF BONES DONT THINK I WONT"

"What the fuck did i just join"

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHST THE FUCK YOU JUST JOINED HAJIME?? HUH YOU WANNA KNOW?? WELL ILL FUCKING TELL YOU, YOU JOINED IBUKI'S THOUGHT OF A GOOD FUCKING TIME THATS WHAT YOU JOINED AND NOW IM PISSED AND IM GONNA FUCKIN GO KILL THIS GOD DAMN SKELETON THATS WHAT THE FUCK IM GONNA DO."

**Miss.Minecraf has exited the call**

"ibuki thinks that, that was hilarious."

**Cowboy Central**

Miss.Minecraf: If you all could ignore my earlier outburst, that would be wonderful

Gaymer: IM SCREAMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz give me requests


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao some plot i guess

**Cowboy Central**

TwoTrucks: These new underclassmen???

TwoTrucks: theyre fuckin wack man

TwoTrucks: so theyre this new chick in the mechanics lab and holy fuck 

TwoTrucks: 1 TALL

TwoTrucks: 2 Batshit fuckin crazy

TwoTrucks: 3 Im her fuckin dad now and nobody can stop me

Miss.Minecraft: you cant just adopt people

TwoTrucks:  ** _WATCH ME_ **

ToGothForUs: by the gods i believe he is serious about this

TwoTrucks: SHES GOT NO FAMILY IM HER DAD NOW

**We Be Poly**

Princess: Hey are you doing okay?

Disaster: NO SHE HAS NO FAMILY AND SHE GOT SOME SHIT SHES DEALING WITH AND SHES DOING IT ON HER OWN, I CANT JUST LET HER GO THROUGH THAT ALONE

Disaster: SHES MY KID NOW 

OverlordofDarkness: my dark prince are you sure about this?

Disaster: I have never been more sure about anything in my life Gundham.

Princess: Well then its settled then!

Disaster: ???

OverlordofDarkness: Were gonna help you obviously.

**Cowboy Central**

Cryptic,,,,: Oh shit are you serious about this

Bamboostick: I would say he is considering i just saw him sprint to the mechanics lab

Bamboostick: Oh.

localyukaza: Sonia and Gundham just ran after him, so either theyre trying to stop the little shit, or theyre gonna go and "adopt" her with the idiot

JustCallMeOptimusPrime: theyre definitely supporting him in this lol.

Gaymer: Interesting.

THESceneQueen: Ibuki thinks that its a great idea!! 

**Cowboy Central**

Miss.Minecraf: Miu is my Daughter and if anything happens to her i'll kill everyone in this chat and then myself

hoperat: oh she meme'd

Cryptic,,,,: damn she really serious about this

HelllloNurse: Please dont kill everyone!!!

localyukaza: its a joke mi dont worry

**Author's Note:**

> Cowboy Central  
twogami - callmeoptimusprime  
teruteru - insertinduendohere  
mahiru - hiyokiwatcher  
peko - bamboostick  
ibuki - THEscenequeen  
hiyoko - bitchydancer  
mikan - helllloNurse  
nekomaru - DAD!  
gundham - togothforus  
nagito - hoperat  
chiaki - gaymer  
fuyuhiko - localyukaza  
hajime - cryptic,,,,,  
akane - foodmom  
kazuichi - twotrucks  
sonia - miss.minecraf


End file.
